Tabooed Love
by hanajima natsoya
Summary: A SasuNaru Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Tabooed Love**

**This is my first fanfic, I am open to all comments, but please be nice! Thanks, enjoy!**

There was a rustling in the leaves, and Sasuke caught his breath. _Come on, Naruto; don't mess this up! , _although Sasuke knew his teammate would do something stupid. And, of course, as the targeted criminal stepped into the clearing, nervously wielding his katana, Naruto jumped from atop his branch onto the man's back.

"Stop right where you are, mister!" shouted the grinning young man. "You won't be laying a finger on anyone now, because I, Naruto Uzumaki, have capt-!"

The man threw the younger ninja off of his back and into a tree, causing Naruto to momentarily lose consciousness. Before Sasuke could reach the ground, the fugitive had fallen into Sakura's well-hidden trap. Gleaming, she crept around the boulder she had been hiding behind. "Talk about cautious, right Sasuke-kun?"

Without so much as a glance towards her direction, Sasuke walked over towards the still form of Naruto. "Wake up, you fool," he muttered under his breath while kicking the 'fool'. Naruto bolted upright and looked around, disoriented. Seeing Sakura dealing with the captive, he shouted-

"WOOT! You go girl! Oh, and you too, Sasuke," he added with a cheeky grin.

Shrugging, Sakura just replied, "You helped him stumble upon this trap. Just be more careful next time! C'mon, let's head back to the village and turn this bum in."

**OK, my first chapter for my first fanfic! More will be coming later! **


	2. Chapter 2

**YAYZ! ^-^ *dances* I'm back for more! It's kind of a story based on situational irony.... I got the idea from watching 'Law and Order: SVU'. I got two reviews, and one 'Favorite Story' thingy! Forgive me if I am not publishing quickly enough, and I have a few error mistakes! I do not own 'Naruto'!**

At the local police station, the team turned the prisoner into the authorities of the town. "Oh, thank you! I don't know what we'd do if he would escape again, though. This was his second time," explained a wheezy old man.

"What exactly has he been indicted for?" Sakura asked.

"Rape. Murder. Need I explain more?" cried out an angry, feminine voice from the doorway. Hobbling up to the group, concealed in a large, hooded cloak, the strange lady continued on before anyone could interject. "My two friends and I were just at home one night, weaving, when all of a sudden- BANG!! The door flies open, and... and..." choking back her tears, she continued. "Misa was the first one. She tried protesting. She didn't really get far- that monster put an end to it really quickly. That was enough to make Sokoro and me allow him to... _use_ us...."

Shaking with hysteria, the distressed woman collapsed, her cloak revealing the horrendous physical damage the ordeal had left behind. There was a brief scuffle as some of the elders tried to assist her. The solemnity of the matter seemed to envelope the room. Even Naruto seemed quiet.

"... Ma'am? It says here, in his records, that all of his previous victims had been killed- but what about you and your friend?"

Glaring up from her fetal position, she shot back at Sakura, "He obviously didn't have enough time to clean up the mess. You see, these _dumbass elders_ here weren't able to jail this scoundrel up a second time! Someone had heard Misa screaming, but by the time they showed up, it was too late. After the... incident... Soroko couldn't bear reliving the painful memories. She hung herself. I didn't want to go through it either... but I felt it was my duty to be a witness when I heard another murder occurred. And here we are now."

One hurt looking elder mumbled, "Well, don't worry- we are planning to execute this fiend tomorrow, so that no more harm can be done!"

For the first time since his capture, the silent captive chuckled. "Heh... what a pity... it was nice, getting more... _friendly_... with people. Sorry your little friend had to blow me off... she was really pretty. I also would have... _engaged_ with blondie here, too, but fear got the better of me. Heh. Heh heh. HAHAHAHAHAH-!!!"

Sasuke's fist pounded into the devil's cheek. "Shut up! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!!!" he yelled.

"Sasuke, no, stop!! Scum like him doesn't deserve your punishment!" screamed Sakura, catching the ninth blow. Breathing heavily, Sasuke looked around the room. Everyone was staring, especially the trembling woman and pale Naruto. "Umm... we should probably go now," whispered Sakura.

"Yes," Sasuke replied in a composed voice, turning swiftly towards the door. "Yes, we should. Goodbye, council members. No need to thank us for doing our job. And ma'am-" Sasuke paused, and turned around to face the unfortuanate lady. "I am deeply sorry for your grief." Ushering his two team members out of the door, he gave one last glare to the bloody face of the convicted serial rapist and murderer before slamming the door.

**Oh my, such a long chapter with violence!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I'm back (sorry about the wait, I had exams- but I have my own computer now)! LEMON TIME! Hehe... My friends and I cosplay 'Naruto', but I don't think two females could play two males... **

**I am going to try to write various types of fanfics for different types of literature. **

**I now have my own computer, so more stories should be coming soon!**

**Hopefully this will be a long chapter- and by long, I mean 26 pages, as was in the most revered 'Harry Potter and Half-Blood Prince' book (teehee).**

**I also find the idea of oral sex gross because... well, maybe I shouldn't go into details... Anyway, here we go!**

The trio walked back to their campsite in silence, the sun slowly setting down into the horizon. When they reached their destination, there was an awkward pause until- "Uh... Who wants ramen?"

A brief scuttle ensued, and there was soon a small fire, with a small pot bubbling over it. Sakura quietly whispered out "We've never really had a mission like this before... It's so horrible." The boys nodded in unison. Sighing, she stood up. "I'm not really hungry... I guess I'll just go to bed. Goodnight, Sasuke. Naruto, it's your turn to keep watch tonight."

The two boys acknowledged her as she slipped into her tent, and it sounded as if she was soon asleep. _Damn_, Naruto thought. _Sakura isn't even reading- this really must be affecting her!_ He grabbed two bowls and scooped some helpings of ramen for both him and Sasuke, who muttered thanks and ate quickly. He then washed his bowl out in the nearby spring, and before he retired to the tent he would be sharing with Naruto, he glared at the boy. _Sasuke seems even more emo right now!_, thought the ever-optimistic ninja. He took his time eating his precious ramen.

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto showed up into the tent with his second helping of ramen. "What are you doing in here?" Sasuke seethed. "Aren't you supposed to be keeping guard for tonight?'

"Yeah, but I'm going to stay in here until I'm warm. And it's also MY tent. Yeesh, what is everyone's problem today? Folks just seemed tense," slurped Naruto.

"What's the problem? Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that some cruel monster of a man has been causing some of these local civilians unimaginable pain! He could have escaped and done some more damage, with the way you came out of nowhere without stealth to 'capture' him! And did you hear what he said? He would have... raped you if he had the chance to!" Sasuke ranted, slapping Naruto upside the head. This caused the boy to drop the bowl of very hot noodles into his lap.

"OWWWW!!! Dammit Sasuke, what the hell was that for?!" screeched the injured boy who was clutching his privates. "God- now I have to go back outside in the COLD and wash out my clothes in the COLD water and get this sticky broth shit off of me- WITH COLD WATER! Clean this mess up while I go fix myself!"

Breathing heavily, Sasuke wiped up the hot liquid from the plastic floor from the front of the tent_. Why am I so worked up- especially over Naruto? I mean, he is a brat, but today_... he pondered. He was still thinking about this when Naruto walked back in, a towel wrapped around his waist. Sasuke gasped.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"N-nothing!" Sasuke stammered. "Sorry about what just happened." Naruto just shrugged and accidentally brushed Sasuke on the way over to his futon. At the scantily-clad boys' touch, Sasuke felt a hot and sensational wave wash over his soul. He stood up off of his knees.

Naruto looked back behind him. "What do you want now?" he muttered.

"You..." Sasuke murmured breathlessly. "This... This is how YOU properly capture someone! See?" he exhaled, backing off from the half-Nelson headlock he had delivered to Naruto. "Uh... Just a little lesson to keep in mind, OK?"

Sitting there with a shocked look on his face, Naruto started to chuckle. "Oh! Haha... OK, you got it!"

Sasuke turned around and silently smacked his forehead, coming to a realization- HE MIGHT HAVE FEELINGS FOR NARUTO! _Damn, _he thought. _It's ok, I'll just... get over it in the morning! Yeah, yeah, I'll just do that. _Feeling confident in himself, Sasuke started taking off his shirt. He turned around to tell Naruto he was going to be- but once he saw the handsome, ripped blonde, Sasuke couldn't resist the sudden urge any longer. Jumping on the bed again, he caught hold of his prey.

Naruto was starting to get pissed. "Sasuke, I've had enough les- WHATTHEFUCKAREYOUDOING?!?" he yelled as Sasuke finished taking off his own shirt. He then pressed his mouth firmly against Naruto's, muffling the screams.

When Sasuke felt his new interest lay still, he slowly released the grip. "Be quiet, or Sakura will hear you!" he whispered fervently.

The color drained from Naruto's face, and he renewed his struggle, saying "N-no! I... I have to keep guard tonight! Otherwise, Sakura will kick my ass!"

"Stop! Don't worry about Sakura, I'll deal with her. Don't tell me you don't want this!" Sasuke barked. Tears started swelling up in Naruto's eyes, wrenching Sasuke's heart. "I- I'm sorry, Naruto... I love you."

Tenderly kissing the cheeks which the salty stream of tears flowed upon, Sasuke heard Naruto gasp. The still arms started to push themselves out from under Sasuke's relentless body and into a more passionate hold.

At that, Sasuke sat up and started lifting up the towel that concealed the fruits of the male human body. The heat of the moment seemed to have numbed the lovers' fingers while they tried stripping each other from their remaining garments. When that was finished, Naruto rolled Sasuke over. Sasuke, in his new position, could see the damage of what the hot broth had done to his partner's tool. Gingerly, Naruto started focusing all of his chakra down the southern apparatus. Feeling the tingling power emanating from his manliness, he started to gyrate his pelvis of Sasuke's hips. Sasuke started to groan with immense pleasure, and his device began to stiffen up. He slid himself out from underneath Naruto, sitting upright and spreading out his legs as far as he could stretch them in front of Naruto's face. Naruto eagerly started to suck the shaft, from which very soon flowed the sweet-tasting white juices of Sasuke. Sasuke grew curious as to how Naruto tasted, and started curling upright until the two entangled bodies represented the number 69. Carefully, Sasuke started to massage the large appendage, only to go faster and harder in order to please Naruto. Both of their wishes were soon fulfilled, and the returned to the normal way of expressing love, tasting hints of themselves through their lovers salivia.

After a few hours of passionate romancing, Naruto lay all hot and thickly covered in sweat on top of Sasuke's heaving back. One could tell from their rough, jagged pants that a good number of calories had been burned in this exercise. The beginning signs of dawn filtered in from the leaves of the surrounded clearing and into the tent. "Is it morning already?' Sasuke murmured from exhaustion. Naruto grunted, got up, and groggily started to look around for some clothes. Sasuke sat up. "Where are you going?' he asked.

Naruto smiled back at him. "I'm just going to go keep watch like Sakura told me to do. It's OK. You go back to sleep."

He started to make his way out of the tent, but Sasuke held him back. "I love you," he whispered. With a loving look in his eye, Naruto leaned into lock lips with Sasuke for a brief moment, and then slipped out of the tent. Sasuke stared at the big empty void of the tent, then fell back to sleep.

**Aweh!**


End file.
